Bern
Bern(ベルン王国 Berun Ōkoku, referred to as Biran in PAL region versions) is a nation in Elibe featured in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade and Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. It is ruled by King Desmond in the latter and his son, King Zephiel, in the former. After the Scouring, two of the Eight Heroes settled in the southeast of Elibe, where Hartmut the Hero became Bern's Founder and King, and Bramimond the Enigma retired to the Shrine of Seals and maintained the seals on the Legendary Weapons of Elibe. Military The army of Bern is known as the most powerful military force in Elibe, rivaled only by Etruria. However, unlike Etruria, Bern is famed and greatly revered for its military might. Wyverns are native to this country and as a result, the Bern army rears these mighty beasts as partners for their Wyvern Riders, further increasing their military power. Bern Keep is stationed in the mountains, making it near impenetrable. They have three Dragon Generals which correspond to Etruria's three Generals. Profile ''The Blazing Blade'' After almost being killed by Nergal, Eliwood and his group travel to the Nabata Desert to search for Athos. They are told by him to travel to Bern and find the Shrine of Seals, this is the only way to stand a chance of defeating Nergal. To get a map to the shrine of seals Eliwood is first sent to find the Fire Emblem, which is necessary for Zephiel to be crowned later on. They later save Zephiel's life from an assassination attempt by the Black Fang and are given the map. They then go to the Shrine of Seals and get Bramimond to remove the seals off the Legendary weapons, which will be necessary to defeat Nergal. ''The Binding Blade'' Led by King Zephiel, Bern conquers Ilia and Sacae and engages in war with Lycia. However, before they could conquer Lycia as a whole, Etruria's army steps in and stops them. Later, during the Etrurian civil war, Bern supported the rebels, only for the rebellion to be quelled with the help of Roy's group. After that, both Ilia and Sacae are liberated from Bern's military occupation. To try and end it all, Bern was invaded by the Etrurian army under Roy's command. The battle in the royal castle ended with King Zephiel's death. Afterwards, Zephiel's younger sister, Guinivere, took the throne. Characters from Bern Royalty *Hartmut - One of the Eight Legends and the founder of Bern. *Desmond - The king of Bern during the time of Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade and the father of Zephiel and Guinivere. Married to Hellene of Etruria. *Hellene - The wife of King Desmond and the biological mother of his successor, Zephiel. Queen during the events of The Blazing Blade. Originally from Etruria. *Zephiel - The son of Desmond and Hellene who became disillusioned with humanity. Becomes king before the events of The Binding Blade. *Guinivere - The younger half-sister of Zephiel. Becomes queen after the events of The Binding Blade. Military Wyvern Generals *Murdock - The humble military commander of Bern, leader of the Three Dragon Generals, and second only to Zephiel in the Army. *Brunnya - One of three Wyvern Generals of Bern who is very loyal to Zephiel despite the heartache he causes her. *Narcian - A conceited and vainglorious Wyvern General of Bern. *Galle - The lover of Melady and the mentor of her brother, Zeiss. Served as Murdock's lieutenant. Narcian's replacement. Others *Vaida - A brutal general of Bern, who deserts the Black Fang after a disastrous attack on Eliwood's army. *Heath - A proud Wyvern Rider troubled by the contrast between his knightly ideal and reality who was forced to leave his homeland before becoming a mercenary. *Melady - A renowned knight of Bern and captain of Princess Guinivere's guards. *Zeiss - A loyal Wyvern Rider of Bern and the younger brother of Melady. A subordinate of Narcian. *Ohtz - A lieutenant in Bern's Army. *Slater - A knight serving under Narcian. *Flaer - An ambassador of Bern with power on the Western Isles and Narcian's lieutenant. *Raeth - A general in Bern's Army. *Pereth - Murdock's lieutenant after Galle is promoted to Dragon General. *Gel - A Swordmaster who defends the city of Bulgar under Brunnya's orders. Black Fang *Brendan - The original founder of the Black Fang, father of Lloyd and Linus. *Lloyd - The "White Wolf", a skilled swordsman belonging to the Black Fang. The older of Brendan's two sons, and a member of the Four Fangs. *Linus - The younger son of Brendan and brother of Lloyd. Known as "The Mad Dog" and one the Four Fangs. *Ursula - A cruel member of the Four Fangs who lends her service only to someone truly perfect. Known as the Blue Crow. *Jerme - A member of the Black Fang, known as the Death Kite. *Kenneth - A heretical priest associated with the Black Fang, known as the Shrike. *Pascal - A corrupt noble who joined the Black Fang known as the "Crazed Beast". *Legault - One of the founding members of the Black Fang that left the group when it lost its way. Known as the Hurricane. *Aion - A member of the Black Fang, known as "The Owl". Serves under Nergal. *Beyard - Ursula's assistant and a member of the Black Fang. *Boies - A subordinate of Ephidel and a member of the Black Fang. *Teodor - A member of the Black Fang, known as the "Shadow Hawk". *Heintz - A member of the Black Fang who is in pursuit of Nils. *Igor - A subordinate of Linus and a member of the Black Fang. *Damian - A member of The Black Fang sent to kill Eliwood and his group in Badon. *Maxime - A mercenary fighting under the Black Fang guild. A subordinate of Ursula. *Zoldam - A member of the Black Fang who attacks Fargus's ship in an attempt to capture Ninian. *Wire - A member of the Black Fang who serves Nergal. Others *Ellen - A Cleric who serves as the lady-in-waiting to Guinivere. *Dorcas - A mercenary who doesn't talk much and isn't expressive, but loves his family dearly. *Natalie - The wife of Dorcas. Etymology The nation of "Bern" in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade and The Binding Blade shares the very same name as the capital of Switzerland. In medieval times, Bern was the strongest city state of Switzerland and northern Europe or to the north of the Alps. Bern's territory was more than one-third of Switzerland as well as parts of today's France, Italy and South Germany. Bern was also famous for its mercenaries and their brutality. Also may refer to the ancient name of the Italian city Verona, the kindom of Dietrich (Dietrich von Bern, heroic figure of Germanic legend, apparently derived from Theodoric the Great, an Ostrogothic king of Italy who reigned from c. 493 to 526 ad.). Dietrich lives for many years at the court of Etzel (Attila), until he returns with a Hunnish army to defeat Ermenrich at Ravenna. Etzel’s two sons fall in the fight, and Dietrich returns to Etzel to answer for their deaths. Gallery File:BernKeep.png|Bern Keep (Day) Category:Nations Category:Locations